


Stress Relief

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, exhibitionist yuuri katsuki, in which yuuri uses sex to cope with nerves, thigh fucking, yuuri katsuki's thighs appreciation club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: Victor fucks Yuuri's thighs. That's it. That's the fic.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, last night I came to the realization that while there is a lot of appreciation for Yuuri's thighs (as there should be) there is not nearly enough fic of Victor fucking said thighs. I sought out to do my part to remedy this injustice.
> 
> Please note that my last three brain cells cranked this out at like 11:00 last night and once again shout-out to IncandescentAntelope for beta reading this for me.

“Is something wrong, Yuura?” Victor asked, specifically using the diminutive of Yuuri's name because he knew it made him smile. He got the answer to his question before Yuuri even opened his mouth, because his expression didn't change.

“I guess I'm just a little nervous,” he admitted as they got ready to walk out the door of Victor's St. Petersburg apartment. “We're going to be rinkmates and competitors this year, and I'll be training with the other Russian skaters too, and it's still a little intimidating...”

“Oh, Yuuri, _detka_...is there anything I can do to help?” Normally Victor would have said “There's nothing to be nervous about,” but after becoming more familiar with Yuuri and learning to understand him and his anxiety better, he knew that he had every reason to be nervous, moving to a whole new country where he knew only a handful of people. What he needed to hear wasn't to stop being nervous; he needed someone to listen, to meet him halfway.

“Well...there is something you could do,” Yuuri said quietly as Victor wrapped his arms around him from behind, his body heat igniting a flame inside of him.

Another thing Victor had learned about Yuuri and his anxiety after being together for a while was that he sometimes used sex to cope. Usually this just meant jacking off in the bathroom before a competition, but Victor usually indulged him when he was asked to lend a hand...or something else. “Are you sure?” the coach in him still couldn't help but ask. “I know you have great stamina, but I don't want to wear you out too much before practice...”

Yuuri nodded, knowing that Victor had a point. This was their first practice of the season, and he'd been doing plenty of cardio to prepare over the last several weeks, he still wasn't quite in top performance shape yet. “Well...what if you fucked my thighs instead?”

Victor blinked in surprise. Oh, sure, he'd thought about it on several occasions; he'd seen Yuuri stretch in those form-fitting leggings, he'd seen him move in his Eros costume, he'd seen him naked more times than he could count at this point. He definitely had a thing for Yuuri's thighs, and he wasn't exactly subtle about it. Still, he'd never thought to bring up doing... _that_ to them, since Yuuri had never expressed interest. “U-uh...y-yeah, I can do that...” he said in a choked voice.

“Okay then, Viten'ka, go grab the lube and I'll be waiting for you on the couch,” Yuuri said, his voice slipping effortlessly into that seductive tone he usually reserved for the bedroom or the ice. Victor nodded and did as he was told.

When he returned to the living room, lube bottle in hand, Yuuri was standing bent over the couch, his pants and boxer briefs at his knees and his legs spread apart just enough for Victor to lube him up.

“There you are,” he said with a tantalizing wiggle of his hips. “Hurry, Victor, or we'll be late to practice...”

The sight of Yuuri presented so beautifully almost rendered Victor immobile, but he managed to make it to the couch, only tripping over his own feet once in the process. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and held it there long enough to warm up the liquid, then placed it between Yuuri's legs, a bit soft from the off-season, but still very obviously toned from years of conditioning. Victor's hands on his sensitive inner thighs made Yuuri whimper with anticipation, and once he felt like enough lube had been applied he closed his legs, crossing his ankles to keep them together.

“I'm ready when you are,” he said breathlessly, bracing himself by holding onto the back of the couch. He heard the shuffling of fabric as Victor pulled his sweatpants down his hips, the slick of more lube, and soon, the prodding of Victor's thick cock against the cleft of his thighs as it slowly pushed its way between them, accompanied by his fiance cursing under his breath in Russian.

“ _Blyad_ , Yuuri...so tight, f-feels so good,” he grunts, quickly finding his rhythm as he tightly held onto Yuuri's waist, digging his fingers into his belly which was also still a little soft from all of the treats he'd given him over the last few months. “Feels even better than I imagined...”

“So you've thought about fucking my thighs before then?” Yuuri teased, rocking his hips back against Victor's, matching his pace. “So have I...I've seen the way you've admired them, especially when I do my stretches...”

“You make it hard not to stare,” Victor replied, remembering the countless times he'd seen Yuuri show off his flexibility and strength. “In fact, I think you want me to, don't you? You like when I watch you...”

Yuuri nodded, feeling the wave of arousal in his core intensify at Victor finally discovering his lowkey exhibitionism kink. A kink which he probably developed at some point during puberty, with the primary subject of his masturbatory fantasies staring right back at him from his bedroom walls. “Yes, Victor...I like being watched. I like when _you_ watch me...”

Victor smiled at Yuuri's admission. “Then let me watch you. Touch yourself for me, Yuuri,” he instructed, his voice hoarse with arousal. He watched Yuuri move his right hand from the couch down to his untouched dick. The way Yuuri gasped at finally having some stimulation went right through him, and the string of garbled Japanese that fell from his lips was almost enough to make Victor cum on the spot. “That's right, Yuuri. Does that feel good? Touching yourself while I watch you and fuck your beautiful, beautiful thighs?”

Yuuri let out a strained whimper as he picked up the pace of his strokes, nodding in affirmation of Victor's question. “V-Victor, 'm gonna cum, g-gonna--” Before he could finish his sentence, he came with a choked cry, his leg muscles tensing up. Though he could mostly only hear the sound of his own panting moans, he could also hear the sudden, telltale groan that meant Victor was close too. As he came down from the high of his own orgasm, he clenched his thighs together again, squeezing Victor's cock as it slid in and out, in and out of the space between them.

The movement of Victor's hips became more erratic and he dug his fingers into Yuuri's hips as he toppled over the edge. He continued to fuck between Yuuri's legs as he rode his wave of pleasure, taking a moment to catch his breath as his dick softened again and slipped back out. He stepped back and couldn't help admiring the mess that he'd made of his fiance, still bent over the couch, thorougly wrecked, with his pants now pooled around his ankles.

“Just when I think I've learned all there is to know about you, you surprise me again,” he said with a chuckle. Yuuri finally stood up after taking a moment to recuperate from the exertion, and he turned to face Victor.

“I learned from the best,” he teased. “Hey, if we hurry, we can shower and still make it to the rink.”

They were almost an hour late to practice, and when asked what held them up, neither of them could look Yakov or their rinkmates in the eye.

 


End file.
